Saving Grace: A StableQueen Story
by FaerieTales4ever
Summary: A/U: What if Snow had realized her mistake of telling Cora about Regina and Daniel and stopped her from ruining Regina's happy ending? Warning: adult themes and non graphic abuse and violence
1. The Stable Boy

**A/N: Hey all! I'm new to writing for Fanfiction, though I've been reading it obsessively. This is my first story so I hope y'all like it. It starts during The Stable Boy. I tried my best to stay true to the characters, but the ages did change. Snoiw is 15 and Regina and Daniel are 25 and 26. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show. **

1

**The Stable Boy **

Regina ran. She didn't know what else to do. _The King had proposed to her! And her mother had agreed without her consent! _It was Regina's worst nightmare come to bolted to the stables and threw open the doors. "Daniel!" she called out desperately. The stable boy immediately straightened from his work and turned toward her, worried at the distressed tone of her voice.

"Regina!" he went to her in quick confident strides. "What is it, what's happened?"

Regina launched herself at the man, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go. "Daniel," she whispered passionately, "Marry me."

Daniel held her tenderly, but moved so he could see her face, "Regina what're you doing?" Daniel asked, taken slightly aback. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry her; in fact it was his greatest desire. He loved Regina more than all the stars in the sky. He even had his local blacksmith friend make a ring for her. Daniel planned to propose on her 25th birthday, only three days away. To hear that she wanted this as much as he did, well, it elated him. But to see her ask it with such distress and urgency, as if the answer he gave could save her life. That was what troubled him so deeply.

Regina, by this point, was about to break. Her mother had taken everything from her. Her childhood was not a pleasant one; filled with memories of horrible pain and abuse, both physically and emotionally. Regina had always tried her hardest to please her mother, but no matter what she did, or how good she was, it never seemed to be enough. And she took every opportunity to say so. When Regina was almost fifteen, she seriously contemplated ending it all. She had no friends, her father, though he loved her, barely stood up for her under Cora's rage. She honestly felt she had nothing left to live for.

Then she met Daniel.

Regina had gone horseback riding, the one thing that could still bring her any amount of happiness, out in the pasture on a relatively young steed that was still easily spooked. She was attempting to train him. Usually her father accompanied her, but he had gone out for the day and Regina thought she was experienced enough to have at least one ride out on her own. A deer sprinted across the road in front of them and caused the animal to rear and take off down the path, Regina only barely hanging on. As they road past a nearby farm, Daniel, who had been fixing the fence outside his mother's house, heard the horse's wild whinnying mixed with Regina's anguished cries. He immediately mounted his family's black Pinto and rode out bareback to rescue her. He caught up fairly quickly, racing ahead of her and pulling tautly at the other horse's reigns. The animal halted, but the girl slid off him and into the grass. Daniel dismounted and went to help her. "All you all right?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.

Regina stared at him in awe. "Y-yes," she said breathlessly, "a bit shaken up, but otherwise all right. And I don't think I'll be taking him out anytime again soon." She gestured to her chestnut bay.

"Nonsense," Daniel chuckled, "he just needs a little encouragement." Daniel helped her amount and spent the rest of the afternoon coaching her.

When Regina returned home and explained to her father Daniel's heroics and how he'd helped her with the bay, Henry insisted they hire him as Regina's riding instructor. It wasn't long before the two realized they had feeling for each other stronger than just friends.

Looking at him now, she couldn't bear to think of becoming anyone else's wife.

"Did you tell your mother about us?" his gentle voice called her back to the present.

"No!" Regina burst out tearfully, "And now I can never tell her, she won't understand!"

"Why?" Daniel wondered aloud, "What happened?" He hated seeing her like this.

"That girl I saved," she chocked through her emotions, "was the King's daughter! And now he's proposed…to _me_!"

"What?" Daniel was shocked.

"My mother accepted!" she sobbed. She turned away from him, trying to collect herself. There was only one thing she had in common with her mother; she did not like when people saw her break down. Not even with Daniel, not even when the situation was so bad it provided no foreseeable way- _wait_. "The only way out is to run," she murmured to herself as realization dawned. She turned back to Daniel, putting all the hope she had left into what she said next "We must leave! We'll be married! We must never come back!"

Daniel wished nothing more than to do as his beloved asked. But, to leave a chance to be Queen, for a life with a stable boy? Did she really wish to do such a thing? "Gina," he warned, cupping her face in his palms, "The life of a stable girl is a far cry from life as Queen."

"Being Queen means nothing!" she insisted, "All I care about is you."

She looked at him with such earnest, such warmth, that Daniel couldn't help but smile. "Well," he said, "If I'm going to marry you, lets do this properly." He went over to her saddle, which he had been polishing when she found him, and unhitched a simple gold ring from it's hiding place. He beamed as he came back over to Regina who gazed lovingly at the jeweled band as he placed it on her finger. Then they kissed, long and passionately.

Suddenly, Regina heard a thud in the hay by the stable door. She turned to find a little chesnut brown haired girl in a nightgown standing there, tears streaming down her face.

_Snow. _

_ "_Dear, what are you doing here?" Regina asked, slightly alarmed. What was the girl doing out so late? It was nearly half past 12.

Snow's lip quivered. "You- you said to get back on the horse so-" she trailed off looking from Regina to Daniel and back again. Regina recognized that look. A look of extreme pain and confusion, a look that had stared back at her through the mirror many times over after her mother had abused her. She felt wronged, she felt betrayed.

"Snow, I can explain," she pleaded. But before she could say anything, the princess turned around and stormed off into the night. Regina threw Daniel a fleeting look and took off after the distressed girl

"Snow, Snow!" she called frantically. She was a few paces behind the princess, but she was a fast runner. Regina caught up to Snow when she tripped on the road, unable to see through her tears. Regina rushed and helped her to her knees.

"Are you all right?" Regina asked, and then silently cursed herself. _Of course she's not all right! Look at her!_

"No…no," Snow managed between her sobs. She couldn't bear this. She had lost her mother only one-year prior, and since then her father had been scouring the land for a new wife. At first, Snow wanted nothing to do with this. No one could replace her mother. Everyone Leopold brought to the castle was a duchess or another noble. They were far too proper for Snow's taste. They tried to be nice to her, but Snow knew they were only trying to win her father's affections. They did not really care about her. She could not see herself able to live with these people, kind as they may or may not have been.

She could not envision calling them Mother or baking cakes with them or them playing games with her. And she certainly couldn't imagine them protecting her from the violent things her father had tried to do to her since her mother passed. At first King Leopold was just quieter, sadder. And then he was sterner. He raised his voice at her for the first time a month after Eva died, and it scared her. Sure her parents had scolded her before, but never by yelling. They were always calm, trying to explain to her why what she had done was wrong and how to fix it. Snow was sure one of the servants heard, but no one had the courage to question the King. Her nursemaid Johanna had comforted her afterward, assuring her that her father was only like this because he was grieving. But he yelled at her almost every day following, for every little thing she did wrong. At first, Snow was deeply wounded by this, thinking that grieving over her mother's death must have some how caused her to turn into a bad child. As months passed though, Snow grew used to her father's now quickly escalating temper, avoiding him as much as possible.

Then there was the hitting. It was her father's birthday, and all she wanted to do was bake him a cake. The servant's agreed to help her and she caught on quickly. When she went to bring her father the cake, he was having tea with ambassadors from other kingdoms to discuss an alliance for a coming war. She offered them cake as well, but the ambassadors mistook her intentions, appalled that the King would make his own daughter a servant. They promptly left before her father could explain.

He'd slapped her across the face and knocked her to the floor.

This upset her much more than any amount of yelling, but her father demanded she keep it hidden. He seemed to regret his actions, but warned her if she told anyone, it would happen again.

She told Johanna.

The hitting became more frequent after this, the yelling habit now all but a distant memory, replaced with a much more violent one. Yet, even that became commonplace for her.

One night, King George had come to visit. Snow had had a particularly awful run in with her father that day. He'd been drinking heavily and as a result been more violent than ever before, calling her Eva and asking why Snow's mother had left him alone. Then he beat her to a point of near unconsciousness. She tried to get away, or call for the servants, but nothing worked. Johanna found her just as her father was leaving the room, but the image of his face was engrained in her mind. His eyes glazed over as if he was in a trance, as if he was portraying another's actions. That's what it seemed like to Snow, that he was another man at those times. That he was so lost in his grief for Snow's mother he became someone other than her father.

King George had noticed the princess's plight and, in her chambers, offered Snow an herbal tea he claimed to have brewed from a plethora of the most powerful healing herbs of the realm. Snow accepted it gratefully, letting the warm liquid spread throughout her body slowly.

But the pleasurable sensation didn't last long. Soon the comforting sense of heat; as though she was drinking hot coco on a cold winters night, transformed into a white-hot searing pain specifically targeted at her lower abdomen. She remembered many nurses bustling around her chambers, but everything was distorted. After awhile, she fell into a fitful sleep. Since that night, she had asked Johanna to move into her chambers saying she needed her reassurance. It helped, nevertheless Snow felt that ever since then, something about her was different, though she had no idea what.

She had hoped that a new wife would make him happy and she wouldn't have to worry about that other side of her father any longer. Although she couldn't imagine ever meeting such a woman to make them both content again.

Until Regina.

When Snow met Regina her warm demeanor, so similar to Eva's, immediately comforted her. When she told her father what the woman had done for her, Leopold was in awe of her and went to propose to her right away. When he'd told Snow Regina had accepted, she was ecstatic. Regina would never be her mother, but she could see herself loving the kind, gentle, woman almost as if she were.

And then she had gone to the stables. How could Regina do this to her, to her father? She had to know.

"What were you doing with that man in the stables?' she asked between shaky breaths. "You're to marry my father! You're to be my mother!"

"Snow, listen to me," Regina begged. "You're father, he's a kind and fair man, but I don't love him."

"I don't understand," Snow said. Why would Regina accept her father's proposal if she didn't love him?

"My mother accepted for me," Regina confessed. "Love, real love, true love; it's magic." Regina smiled genuinely at the little girl, who was finally looking at her. "It's the most powerful thing in the world."

"And this man, in the stables," Snow asked, "you love him?"

"With all my heart," Regina admitted shyly, her face glowing.

Snow gave her a faint smile as she dried her eyes, "Then- " her voice hitched slightly, but she wanted Regina to be happy. "Then you _must _marry him!" she declared.

Regina beamed and the two hugged. Snow turned to walk back to the stables, but the woman grabbed her arm, "Wait!" she cautioned, fear lacing her voice.

"Yes?" Snow said, turning back to face her friend.

The raven-haired beauty bit her lip. "Do you know what a secret is?" she finally asked.

Snow shook her head.

"Then what you saw, what I told you, you _must _keep it a secret." Regina implored

"Why?"

_How best to explain such a thing to an innocent child? _Regina wondered. "Because…because there are people who don't want Daniel and I to be together." That was the simplest way she could think to put it.

"But…" Snow was confused again, "you're in love. Why would anyone want to keep you from being with those you love?"

Regina laughed a breathy laugh, "I don't know Snow. But if certain people found out- if my mother found out-"

"You're mother? But why would you're mother care who you are with, if they make you happy?" Snow was thinking of her mother and how she would've done anything to make sure her baby was happy.

Regina sighed. _Why must things be so complicated? _"My mother-" She tried to select her words carefully. "She believes I should focus on raising my social stature-"

Snow cut her off again, "Surely if you just explained what you felt for him-"

"No!" Regina panicked, startling Snow. "Dear, please, you must understand me. _My mother must not know_. It doesn't matter what her reasons, but she will harm Daniel and I if she knows."

Snow's eyes widened and she shook her head violently.

"Can you keep my secret for me?' Regina asked.

Snow nodded determinedly. "I promise."

Two days later Snow sat in her chambers, deep in thought. Last night, Regina's mother Cora had come to talk to the princess in the greenhouse. She had paid Snow many compliments, saying she enjoyed how close Snow and her daughter had become. Then she asked Snow a strange question 'Why is my daughter pulling away?' she'd wondered.

Snow, concerned, asked her what she meant and Cora had said that she missed the days when they were close and she didn't want to lose her daughter. That had struck a cord with the princess, who believed no one should lose her mother. Snow begged Regina's mother to call off Regina's wedding to her father and let Regina be happy.

Cora was instantly more alert. "I would do anything to make her happy. Come dear, you can tell me," she'd said causing Snow to heave a sigh of relief. But then Cora had combed back Snow's bangs and said, "You _must_ tell me."

And Snow had.

Now looking back on it, Snow wondered if she'd done the right thing. _You _must _tell me. _It sounded so…possessive. Regina had said her mother didn't approve of Daniel. The conversation in the greenhouse made Snow doubt that Regina understood her mother, but now she was beginning to question her judgment.

Snow heard a crunching on the cold grass outside her window. She looked out to find Cora strutting toward the stables with a sinister look on her face. On a hunch, the princess threw on her cloak and followed the wealthy woman.

Just as she suspected, Cora headed to the stables. Snow hid by the side of the door and crouched down as Regina and Daniel were halted by Cora's menacing form.

"You could've at least left a note," Cora said, stone-faced. Snow winced as Cora used magic to fling the fleeing couple onto the warm hay of the stables, throwing them backwards with a jolt. The door's shut behind them with a metallic _Clang_ just as the princess crept inside and ducked behind barrels of hay.

The look on Regina's face was one of pure terror and it pained Snow to know she'd caused it.

"Mother I-"

"Don't" Cora spat. "You sneak out of _my _house in the dead of night and think I won't notice, how dare you?"

"You're impossible to talk to," Regina said, finding her voice, "just listen to me! I _want _to be with Daniel."

"You don't know what you want," Cora scoffed indifferently, "I do. I didn't get you to the cusp of greatness to become the wife of a stable boy."

"But it's my life!" Regina argued. Snow couldn't believe what was happening.

Cora laughed a bit insanely, "Oh you silly, foolish girl. It's mine. The things I had to do. The deals I had to make to get this life and you want to toss it away?" Regina looked seconds from breaking.

"Stay strong," Daniel murmured.

_Fight for the magic_ Snow thought. _True Love is the most powerful thing in the world. _

Regina faced her mother. "You nor your magic can rip us apart," she asserted, " I love him."

"And I love her." echoed Daniel.

"I know," said Cora complacently, "but I love her too."

"If you loved me you would let us be together," Regina protested.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't try to run," her mother countered.

"I'm sorry," Regina apologized, "but this is my happy ending. We're going."

"No, you're not." Regina's mother stated matter-of-factly. Snow wondered if she was the only one who noticed the magic sparking off the woman's fingertips.

"So what's your plan?" Regina retorted, "you're going to keep us her forever? Because that's what you'll have to do."

Snow saw the change in Cora. She knew her current tactic of intimidating her daughter had lost the edge the princess knew from intuition it must've once had. Regina had found her courage, something Cora thought had been squelched long ago. She was calculating now, forming another course of action. Snow got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She could only hope Regina saw her mother as she did. But, eying Regina, she could see the only thing the ebony haired woman saw in her mother's silent pondering was a fleeting wisp of hope that she might finally understand.

Cora spoke again, "So this is you're decision," she asked her daughter. "This will make you, happy?" Snow could see it was a trick, but Regina was too busy clinging to that last bit of faith she had that she wouldn't have to lose her mother to gain her fairytale ending.

"It already has," she whispered contently.

"Then I'm not going to stop you," Cora said.

Regina went and wrapped her arms around the older woman. "Thank you mother."

But Cora was looking past her, at Daniel. Snow braced herself.

"Daniel," the older woman walked toward the stable hand, who looked at her expectantly. "If you want to have a life with Regina," she told him, "then there's one important lesson I want to give you. It's how do be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children,"

"I know," Daniel smiled.

"Good," Cora said, "then you'll understand why I'm doing this."

Snow, who, sensing that if anything was going to go wrong, Daniel would feel the brunt of it, had crept closer to him. She saw Cora's deception coming a second before Regina did.

Two shouts of "No!" and "Mother!" rang through the stables simultaneously. A second before Cora's hand could lodge itself in Daniel's chest, the princess leaped in front of him, gasping as Cora's cold hand gripped her heart and started sucking all the life out of her.

Just as Snow thought she was taking in her last breath, she could almost see her mother, waiting for her. She could be happy. She would no longer be abused or neglected. Regina would marry her true love and Snow would finally have her mother again. Suddenly, a voice screamed "NO!" Cora's hand released her heart just before everything went black.

**A/N: What do you think? Review's make me happy. **


	2. More Than What Appears

**A/N: Hey all! I'm new to writing for Fanfiction, though I've been reading it obsessively. This is my first story so I hope y'all like it. It starts during The Stable Boy. I tried my best to stay true to the characters, but the ages did change. Snoiw is 15 and Regina and Daniel are 25 and 26. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

2

**More Than What Appears **

Regina acted on instinct as she clutched the heavy leather saddle in her hand. Her mind was in a tailspin. What was Snow doing here? She had noticed her earlier, sneaking behind Daniel, but said nothing for fear of what her mother would do. Had she been the one to tell Cora Regina's plans of running, or had her mother truly noticed her missing from the house? Regina wasn't sure, but the fact that the young teenager was here in the dead of night seemed to answer the question. At first she was angry. The girl, young or not, had betrayed her trust.

And yet, Regina knew Snow understood she had taken the wrong path. Truly, Regina couldn't blame her. Cora was viciously manipulative and there were numerous ways she could have weaseled information out of a woman as young as Snow White.

But to see her defend Daniel. Even though she witnessed it with her own eyes, Regina couldn't believe it to be true. Snow had leapt in front of the stable boy, surely well aware of what Cora intended to do, yet the only emotion set upon her features was one of defiance. Anyone else in the princess's position probably wouldn't have stepped willingly into such an almost certain peril at all, let alone without any fear. Regina wondered briefly what had gone through Snow's head as she leapt blindly in front of a man she barely knew to save him, and by doing so into the clutches of woman as powerful as Cora Mills. Regina briefly hopped her mother would relent and stop her actions before she could harm the brave child. But one glance told her Cora was much too far-gone. Gone down a deep hole of hunger for power and vengeance.

This was a place she had only seen her mother in once before. When they first moved into their stately mansion, Cora began referring to herself as a duchess. When a young noble had questioned her after not seeing her at King Leopold's most recent ball, she had ripped out his heart and crushed it in front of him. The memory was rooted deep in Regina's brain, and as much as she tried to forget it, the horrid scene only became more vivid. Every night she hopped and prayed never to find her way there herself. To a place of such anger and depression she would be willing to kill to be happy.

Seeing her mother about to crush Snow's heart, the memory came flooding back clearer than ever before. She heard the boy's agonizing scream and remembered the extreme fear in his eyes. She had wanted to help him, but was too timid to stand up to her mother. Watching him crumple to the ground, she vowed never to let her mother commit an act like that in her presence again. Now, observing the innocent girl have the same gruesome treatment placed upon her that she in no way was deserving of, Regina knew she could never forgive herself if she let her mother claim Snow's life.

With all the effort she could muster, she screamed and the top of her lungs and thrust the heaviest saddle she could find at her mother, making sure to aim the metal girth buckle straight at her mother's temple. The saddle slammed into Cora and flung her backward with surprising force. She flew through the doors, which had blown open by the now howling wind. The clang of the buckle against the sorceress's temple echoed throughout the stable and Cora lay motionless on the grass. Regina let the saddle fall and raced over to kneel beside Daniel, who was crouched on the floor next to Snow.

"Snow," she said, gently trying to shake her awake. She bent over and put her ear to the little girl's chest. She listened intently, but there was no sound of a beating heart. "Snow!" she choked out frantically.

She looked at Daniel, her dark eyes quickly filling with tears. Her fiancée simply shook his head sadly and embraced her, attempting to consol her by encasing her in warmth. Regina buried her face in his chest as silent, heavy tears streaked down her face. _They were too late. _Regina couldn't help but feel personally responsible. Maybe if she had acted quicker, maybe if she hadn't let fear root her to her spot. If she had taken Snow's place… Regina's sobs grew louder and Daniel simply tightened his hold, knowing no words could take away the pain she was feeling at the loss of such an innocent soul.

He allowed his tears to flow freely then. A little girl he barely knew had sacrificed her life to save him. And he would never even be able to thank her. Suddenly, a small blue light appeared in the doorway of the barn.

"Regina," Daniel nudged her, "Look."

Regina lifted her tear-streaked face just as the small blue dot approached her. Slowly, the bright light faded away to reveal a dark skinned woman no bigger than Regina's hand in a flowing blue dress. Her curly black hair was pinned neatly on top of her head and she smiled sympathetically at the grieving couple.

"Wh-Who are you?" Regina asked confused. It was only at second glance she realized the woman had wings on her back.

"I am Sapphire," said the fairy, "Godmother to Selfless Souls and Trainer of Fairies, but you may call me Blue."

Regina gasped. Was this really _the_ Blue Fairy? Yes, she lived in the Enchanted Forest, but of all the things that could happen here, she always thought Fairies were a myth, an exaggerated presentation of sorceress who only happened to have wings. She couldn't very well think that now.

Then another thought crossed her mind; Blue said she only helped selfless souls, Regina was not selfless, nor was Daniel, though he was certainly closer than she. The only completely selfless person Regina knew of was…a final sob escaped her lips before she was able to compose herself.

"But- why are you here? Why have you come to _us _of all people? Surely, there are others more deserving?" she asked.

In answer, Blue fluttered closer to Snow's body. She waved her wand and surrounded the girl in a blinding white light. When it faded, some color had returned to the princess's cheeks. Everyone waited in anxious silence. Only Blue smiled faintly.

At first, nothing happened. Then all at once Snow took in a deep gulp of air and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mama?" she mumbled.

Regina couldn't believe what she was seeing. For a moment, she couldn't move. Snow was alive! She reached out her hand to stroke the young girl's face, using the other to feel for the steady beating of a heart, once again active in the princess's chest. It was a shock when she finally felt it, weak, but still there nonetheless. She pulled the girl into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Snow," she whispered lovingly as a new set of fresh tears came to her, this time out of joy. Regina turned to the fairy, who was floating gracefully beside them. "But…how?" she stuttered.

Blue smiled, "As I said, I am the Guardian of Gallant Souls. Snow thought nothing of her own needs or wants when she stepped into your mother's path, only of you're love for Daniel and her wish for you to be happy.

And you, Regina." Blue said, shifting her gaze. You and Daniel could've ran safely after you injured your mother, but you chose to stay and care for a girl you've known only for a short time. Both of those actions were selfless, brave, and true, so that enabled me to bring her back to us."

The fairy smiled down at Snow, "Well done my dear. You acted wise beyond you're years today. I know many brave souls who would not have been willing to do what you have. From this day forward, I shall always be at your service."

Snow smiled faintly, still winded from all that had happened. "Th-thank you milady."

The fairy laughed lightly. "Of course, my dear."

Snow then snuggled into Regina and drifted to sleep.

"Blue," Regina called hesitantly as the pixie turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"I-well, you've already done so much." she grinned again at Snow, "So I do not expect you to do anything more for me but…"

"What is it my dear?" Blue asked kindly.

"Well you see, my mother-"

Sapphire cut her off "has already been taken care of."

Regina knit her brows and looked to the grass where her mother had landed only to discover she was no longer there. "Where is she?" the girl asked.

Blue waved her hand frivolously "Do not fret. She is safe in another realm. She will not harm you or your family again.

_ Family?_ Regina wondered. The only family she had was her father, and Cora never harmed him. But looking at Daniel and the young teen curled up in her lap, sleeping peacefully, she realized perhaps she was wrong. She smiled at Blue. "Thank you," she said sincerely, "but where did you send her?"

"A place called Wonderland." And then she was gone.

It was some time later that Snow awoke. She did not realized where she was, but she felt someone's arm wrapped securely around her waste. It was the safest she'd felt in a long time. "Mother?" she wondered aloud. And then she looked into those shining brown eyes and saw the sweet smile that had become her only comfort since her mother passed. "Regina!" she breathed happily, clutching her tightly.

"Hello dear," Regina smiled as she hugged the girl back.

Snow felt another set of arms wrap around her. She looked cautiously to her left. "Daniel," she sighed unbelieving. "You're alive!" she reached out to be sure she wasn't dreaming. He grabbed her hand in his.

"Thanks to you, dear one." he smiled.

Snow looked back at Regina, confused. "But your mother, she was…her hand, it was so cold…she squeezed my heart…she was…I was…."

"Shh." Regina soothed, "My mother is gone. She will never hurt you again."

"What? But how?"

"Magic." Regina smiled, "The magic of True Love."

Snow smiled and closed her eyes. "Even if you're not my mother, I love you Regina."

Regina beamed. "I love you to." Only just realizing how true of a statement that was.

The three of them sat there for a while, content to just be. Then Snow sighed loudly and broke the comfortable silence. She wanted to ask them to stay, but she knew that wouldn't be fair. In those few minutes she'd felt more love from the two of them than she had in the past year. She felt like she finally had someone to trust, someone she could be a family with. She wished with all her heart that she and Regina would remain as close as she felt they were now even after she went away with Daniel. She hated to leave this moment. Snow could stay here forever. But it was not to be, she knew. Regina needed to be free, she needed to have her family and start a life of her own.

"I guess you two should get going," she said sadly, untangling herself from their warm embrace. The cold air was a shock to her skin. "it will be light soon, she continued in a whisper, willing herself not to cry.

Regina glanced at Daniel, her eyes filled with hurt and uncertainty. She did not know exactly when it happened, but she truly loved this little girl. She could not bear to leave her looking so unhappy. Daniel nodded his understanding and Regina approached snow tenderly.

"With my mother gone," she said gently, we do not have to leave right away. Let us at least take you home, you're father must be worried."

Regina knit her brows in confusion as she noticed the girl stiffen under her at the word _home_.

Snow didn't know what to do. It was almost light now. If her father found out she was not in her room… She tried unsuccessfully to stop herself from wincing at the thought of the punishment that was sure to come. The unpleasant nausea that had begun to plague her this past week came back again, and she fought hard to ignore it. Worse yet, if her father saw Regina…no she couldn't, she _wouldn't _let that happen. Seeing the kindhearted looks on Regina and Daniel's faces, she knew they only meant the best for her. If she told them she wanted to go back on her own, they would insist she was too weak. No, if she said anything, it would only raise suspicion. She had no choice; she had to let them take her back.

"Ok." she finally whispered quietly.

"Good," Regina replied. Snow noticed the hesitation in her voice that she was clearly trying to hide. Regina knew there was something wrong at home, and, though Snow was somewhat fearful of that, she was also glad.

Regina helped the girl to her feet and it was only then, as her nightgown fell from her shoulders, that she noticed the bruises. Some were yellowing, clearly a few days old. Others were still red or slowly turning black and blue, undoubtedly newer than the others. The ebony-haired girl's eyes widened in fear. "Oh, Snow," she whispered. Had her mother done this? Was this how she got Snow to divulge Regina's secret? Beat her?

Memories came flooding back. Cora did not favor using physical violence on her daughter; she knew Regina was far too rebellious for that. Cora preferred to use her _real _fear: magic.

If Regina behaved inarticulately, her mother took a sick pleasure in what Regina referred to as a young girl as Spelling her. If Regina had tracked mud in the house after playing outside, her mother would give the maid the next day off and make Regina clean the entire mansion alone. It took all day and the girl never caught a break. Cora would place a spell on her daughter so she worked at what felt like the speed of light for an hour, but was rooted to the spot until Cora told her she could move. By the time night fell, Regina would be so weak and tired, she usually fell asleep on the kitchen floor. In the morning, all her mother would say was that she hopped she learned her lesson. She did not even bother to tend to Regina's aching muscles.

When she road her treasured horse, the one Daniel had help her train when they first met, now named Rocinante "like a man" as her mother called Western style riding Daniel had taught her, Cora only had to flick her wrist to send the horse into an uncontrollable gallop that often ended with Regina harboring a broken bone or two when she could no longer hold on and was thrown from the animal. More than once the throw was so forceful and sudden that had it not been for her quick reflexes, Regina would've been trampled under Rocinante's hooves. She tried to tell her father what had really happened, but Cora would only wipe his memory after she thought her daughter was asleep and retell Regina's tale as if it was an accident or the girl had acted irresponsibly.

At first, Regina attempted to resist her mother influences, but she soon learned that only prolonged the torture.

On days when Regina had did resist, like when she implored to be released from her engagement to King Leopold, Cora would snatch her from the ground whenever she saw fit and leave her wriggling helplessly in the death-grip of enchanted tree roots, enjoying seeing her daughter suffer until she was hyperventilating and begging to be released, promising to be good. Cora would only laugh, as though she knew Regina's promises couldn't last, but was glad of that because it meant another opportunity to cause her misery.

Looking at the bruises on Snow's shoulders, so similar to her own from those torturous branches, she cursed that Cora would not have the sense, for she knew now that her mother cared for no one, not to abuse the King's daughter. When she bent down to get a closer look, the girl shrunk away, pulling her cloak tighter around her, eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, Snow." Regina sympathized, bending down to look her in the eye. "Your safe now. My mother will never harm you again." she assured the trembling girl.

The princess stood still then, Regina's words ringing in her ears. She had her way out. No one would ever have to know about the violent side of their gracious King. Snow had seen with her own eyes how powerful the woman was and she knew that Cora would harm as many as necessary to get what she wanted, so Regina's theory made sense. On the one hand, Snow was relieved. On the other… Snow had hoped Regina would rescue her, foolish a thought as that was. That she and Regina and Daniel could ride off together, that she could be away from her father forever. She thought that when Regina saw the bruises, she would finally understand. And she could have a Mama and a Papa again, for she was quickly coming to discover that having a father was not always synonymous with having a Papa who loved and cared for you.

The girls struggled to hold back her tears as her fantasy was crushed before her. "Ok," she whispered softly.

Regina watched Snow's face change before she said anything. She went from terrified, to hopeful, to contemplative, to devastated. The final look on her face was almost identical to the one Regina wore after her mother accepted Leopold's proposal. It felt like her world was crumbling under her. To see such a look on Snow's face unnerved her. What could possibly make her feel so hopeless? When the girl finally whispered ok, Regina only looked at her confused.

"Ok what dear?" she asked, soothingly as she could.

Snow's mouth set in a determined line, "Ok, take me home," she asserted softly.

When they arrived at the woods, Regina was shocked to hear Snow say she could make it from there on her own. "Dear, are you sure? It's awfully dark out."

Snow bit her lip and her eyes shifted back and forth between Daniel and Regina before she finally said, "Yes, I'm sure."

Regina was uncertain, but bent down and placed a soft kiss on the girl's head. "At least take the lantern," she said, handing it to her.

"Thanks," Snow smiled, then turned away rapidly before the tears could fall.

Regina waited until the princess was out of sight before turning to Daniel, worry increasing by the minute. "Something's wrong." she said anxiously.

Daniel simply shook his head fearfully, "Yes." he affirmed, "but what can we do?"

"We follow her." Regina said simply.

That was all the instruction Daniel needed. The two of them took off down the path.

Regina stood securely in Daniel's handholds, but she was shaking. As she watched through the castle window, Snow's father was bent menacingly over the little girl, clearly drunk. Broken glass littered the floor. A terrified Snow was cowering in the corner; more new bruises covering the girls now bear arms. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. When Daniel lowered her to the ground, she clung to him shivering. She shut her eyes, trying to forget all she'd seen.

"We can't leave." she finally managed. "Not without her." Regina didn't care what it took; they were going to rescue Snow White. She was like a daughter now. And no one stops a mother from reaching her daughter.

**A/N Read and Review Please :)**


	3. Fear is Weakness, Love is Strength

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, I was hoping to get this up by Friday night, but life got in the way. Sorry! Better late than never though right? A quick shout out to Camille22 whose awesome story Make A Wish (seriously, do read it if you are a fan of the Regina/Snow mother daughter relationship like me :)) gave me inspiration to write this one, thanks!**

**Also, I've had a few plot bunnies rolling around in my head I'm going to do all of them eventually, but which would you like to see next:**

**The Worst Curse: In which Snow had another daughter, Ryan /FTL identity to be revealed, who was sent to our world years before the curse. When the curse is enacted, all the fairytale characters (even Emma) become the actors on OUAT with no memory that they're acting out their lives. Snow's daughter, a major fan of the show, must discover who she is and break the curse **

**Neverland Beginnings: Who is Peter Pan really and how did he discover Neverland?**

**The Indian Girl: What if Tamara knew about FTL because she was from FTL? What happened to made her hate magic? Was she always evil? My take on an OUAT style Pocahontas. (Yes, I hate Tamara, but this is what I wish the would've done)**

**Let me know in the reviews! Now, on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

3

**Fear is Weakness, Love is Strength **

Snow was finally able to move.

When she'd entered the palace, she had intended to make her way to her room unseen. Unfortunately, when she reached the threshold to the kitchen, she noticed her father perched in a chair by the door, eyes bloodshot, and empty wine chalice in hand. She tried to sneak around him, but in the dark she mistakenly stepped on an uprooted floorboard and tripped. The thud her body made when it hit the floor was just enough to jolt her father out of his stupor. Profanities were exclaimed and glass objects flew. Snow couldn't get away fast enough. The King yanked her back by her hair and turned her to face him.

"Well, look who finally came back," he spat. "I'll show you what happens when you abandon your husband!"

Snow gasped sharply. He thought she was Eva! That would only make the punishment worse. Snow scrambled away quickly as she could. Leopold lumbered after her, tossing plates haphazardly. The alcohol disoriented his depth perception and luckily most of the glass missed her. Only a few shards grazed her arms and legs. Father and daughter continued to play a terrifying game of cat and mouse well into the morning. All the while, Leopold shouting at Snow, saying if she were a good wife, she would've never let in the first place let alone have the gall to return. When the first rays of sunlight came through the kitchen windows, the King's shouts and hostility finally ceased before he fell into a deep, intoxicated sleep from entirely too much alcohol. She inched out slowly from her tiny nook between the China cabinet and the bay window seat, the one place where her father could not reach her. She cringed as her muscles ached with each moment. She bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from crying out. Once she was upstairs, Johanna would know what to do to take care of her. She covered her father, who was slumped over in a dining chair, with a warm wool blanket and gingerly made her way up the staircase, trying hard not to disturb the servants.

When Snow reached her chambers, she paused. She was in a lot of pain, but felt bad for rousing Johanna whenever she needed help. Snow paddled to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom instead, deciding this time to tend to the injuries herself. She tugged open the ornately carved medicine cabinet and carefully studied it's contents. As she pulled out what she believed to be the correct concoction of herbs to treat her current injuries, she once again became lost in her thoughts. Where were Regina and Daniel now? It had been hours since she had left them in the woods. She wondered if they were gone yet. Snow had no worries of her father finding Regina in his present state. The last time he had been this drunk, he'd slept the rest of the day. Maybe, if she were lucky, Snow could see Regina one more time before-

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she shook her head, trying not to cry again. She knew seeing Regina would only make it harder to know she was gone. Snow would've given anything to have such a woman be her mother, but she knew in her heart that nothing could've been done to prevent her from running. Even if the princess hadn't gone to the stables, if Cora had succeeded in her attempt on Daniel's life-Snow shivered as the image flooded her mind, but quickly pushed it back. Even if the treacherous plan had come to pass, Regina would've never been happy as Queen. Snow hated to think of what Regina may have become if Daniel died. The pain of losing her mother was still fresh in Snow's heart. It hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before. She couldn't imagine what it would've felt like for Regina to lose her True Love. The day she met Regina, Snow wasn't sure how long she could hang on, living life as it was. It was hard to imagine that it had only been nearly a week ago that Regina had come into her life and reminded her what it felt like to be cared for…to be loved.

To distract herself from the steadily growing lump in her throat, she returned her attention to the herbs sitting idly on the counter. As she begin to sort through the plants, the queasy feeling returned. She tried to think, she hadn't eaten anything strange for dinner that night-or rather last night. Her stomach had been bothering her more and more frequently and her appetite had changed. Sometimes she wanted the first thing she saw, and other days, she felt like she could tolerate only apple-favored foods. It was strange to her. She had no idea what was going on, but figured she must be ill. After she tended to her bruises and cuts, Snow would make some mint tea to soothe the nausea. As she opened the small canister of cayenne, Johanna's go-to herb to relieve Snow's pain, she reeled back as the smell wafted up her nose, before she knew it, she'd dropped the bottle and was retching violently all over the bathroom floor.

* * *

After witnessing Snow's mistreatments by Leopold, Regina and her fiancée had gone directly to her father's cottage by the outskirts of the woods, still shaken. Her father used to live with her and Cora, but said he was more comfortable staying in what used to be the family's vacation spot. Father and daughter both agreed that the small lodge felt much more homey, but Cora would not hear of the future Queen staying in such a "withered old shack". Regina did not wish to return to the mansion she had shared with Cora; it was too big and filled with far too many feeling and memories she was not yet ready to face. She still was not sure how she felt about the Blue Fairy essentially banishing her mother. The bigger part of her was relived. She was finally free. No longer having to worry about putting herself or Daniel in danger if and when she decided to reveal her relationship with him. Which, Regina mused; she guessed she would have to do tonight. Her father would inevitably have question when he saw the two of them on his porch, asking for a place to stay. The other side of her, well, Cora was her mother-an awful one-but the only one she'd ever had. She missed her, insane as it was after what she'd nearly done to Daniel. Thinking of her mother made her thought come full circle, drifting back to little Snow. Regina was more grateful to have the child in her life than she would ever be able to describe. Although she had only known her for a short while, Snow White managed to fill a space inside her that she didn't even know had been missing. Regina was quite certain it would be a while before she and Daniel talked of having a family, but in her heart, Snow was already a part of it. That was the other reason she wanted to see her father. Regina was bound and determined to get her little princess out of that wretched castle as soon as possible. But how to do it? She knew her father had always been good had making sense of impossible situations and she knew, despite having been passive when Regina had been on the receiving end of Cora's wrath, seeing her in pain had hurt him. She could only hope he would know the best way to help Snow, because if not, she was at a standstill.

She knocked twice on the oak wooden door to her father's house and stepped back beside Daniel.

"Regina!" Henry smiled at his daughter, and then glanced to her right. "And, Daniel?" He cleared his throat, "Well, this is quite a surprise. What can I do for you?" Regina noticed the slight look of panic in her father's gaze and had to laugh.

"Don't worry daddy." she assured him, "I'm not pregnant."

Henry chuckled, "Well, I would certainly hope not. It was only a few days ago that Daniel came to make wanting advice about the-" he suddenly clamped his mouth shut and looked panic-stricken at Daniel, who only smiled. "It's all right sir. I asked her." Henry raised an eyebrow and Daniel's grin grew. "She said yes."

"That's wonderful sweetheart!" Henry exclaimed and came out into the night to wrap his arms around Regina, who stood there, bewildered.

"Wait a minute," she sputtered in disbelief, glancing incredulously between her father and Daniel. "You told him?" she asked her fiancée.

Daniel shrugged sheepishly, "You didn't actually think I would propose to you without getting Henry's permission, did you?"

Regina stared at her father, "You knew?" she wondered aloud. "You approve?"

Henry smirked gently. "Dear, I knew before you did. The first time I'd seen you happy in years was after you'd met Daniel. Of course I approve Regina. I-I know I wasn't always the best at showing it, but I love you darling. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Regina embraced her father tightly, "Thank you Daddy," she murmured blissfully.

"Oh baby. I'd do anything for you." He squeezed her back.

"I know that now," Regina whispered quietly, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Henry smiled, "You have nothing to be sorry for." Henry softly placed a kiss on her forehead before separating from her embrace. "So," he asked, "when is the wedding?"

Regina looked at the ground nervously. "I'm afraid that's not all we came to talk about," she admitted hesitantly. "May we come in?"

Henry looked at her, puzzled, but obliged.

Regina explained everything then; about her mother's growing distaste for Daniel, their hidden relationship, saving Snow from the runaway horse, her death and resurrection after saving Daniel, and finally, what they had witnessed at the White castle. "We have to save her Daddy!" Regina implored, "I won't leave without her. She isn't safe there!"

Henry was deeply troubled and still trying to process all the new information, but he placed a reassuring hand atop his daughter's. "Don't worry dear," his eyes were ablaze with determination. He'd made the mistake of standing idly by while his wife tortured their daughter; he would not make the same mistake again.

"But _how_?" Regina asked frantically. "I can't just go in there and take her. Guards are everywhere!"

"True, but I have an idea…" he glanced at Regina hesitantly, reluctant to reveal his plan.

Regina squeezed Daniel's hand in anticipation. "What is it Daddy? I'll do anything!"

"I believe there's a way we can get you to her without raising any suspicion. You said the Blue Fairy pledged her service to this girl yes?"

Regina shook her head, "Yes, but I don't think Sapphire can…Can she?"

"She could," Henry mused, "but Blue wouldn't be able to stay with Snow and protect her all the time. Fairies must go where they're summoned. Nor would she be able to teach her the appropriate skills for survival. No, you must go get her."

"I know that Daddy, but if Blue can't help her, why did you bring her up?" Regina was getting far too anxious. She wanted Snow with her, safe and sound. And she wanted her now.

"Patience Gina," Henry told her. "This plan will work, but it will take time. I mentioned Sapphire not because she can help Snow, but because she can help you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. The king knows you. If you are to get to Snow, you must go in disguise. And the only disguise guaranteed to hold up under and circumstance are those made by magic."

Regina gasped, clutching Daniel's hand. She knew what was coming next.

"You must ask Sapphire to teach you magic." he said, certifying her speculations. "Just a simple cloaking spell," he said, seeming to sense his daughter's fear, "Nothing dangerous."

"But," Regina gaped, "Magic?"

"Not all magic is evil sweetheart. And Fairy magic is the purest form of all."

Regina was still tense. Henry hugged her close to him. "We-" he said, looking pointedly at Daniel, "will _never_ let you turn into Cora."

Regina shivered at the mention of her mother's name. But seeing both Daniel and her father smile encouragingly at her, she realized they really believed in her. And Snow. Sweet, innocent, Snow. Regina was her last hope. She couldn't, _wouldn't _let her down. She took a deep breath. This was her chance. Regina was not going to let fear rule her any longer, Snow meant too much to her. Her mother had been wrong. Love wasn't weakness, fear was. Love, well, for love she would overcome any obstacle, face any fear. Because love, her love for her family and their love for her, it gave her courage she didn't know she had. It made her strong. That's what love was; Love was strength.

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit shorter, but I had to set the stage. Review please! :) **


	4. Family

**A?N: Hey guys, so here is chapter 4, FINALLY! Sorry it took so long, I was having writers block. I knew where i wanted this to go, but getting it there was harder. To all those concerned: SNOW IS NOT PREGNANT so worry not :) Everything is explained in this chapter. Hope it was worth the wait. Review please and let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

4

**Family**

Snow woke up bleary eyed and achy. A hand pressed a cool glass of water to her lips. She felt warm, cozy fabric beneath her, and looked down to see her best goose-down bed-set laid on top of her. How had she gotten to her bed? The last thing she remembered was trying to heal her bruises…Snow shut her eyes tightly as her stomach churned. "Jo-Joha-" she whispered, unable to complete the word.

"Shh, Snow it's alright." Johanna combed back the hair on the little girl's forehead and brought the basin of water to her lips again. "Drink this." She said sternly. Snow let the liquid slid down her throat, but it burned immensely. She put her hand to her throat and groaned.

"I know sweetheart I know," the nursemaid soothed. The princess's vision finally cleared enough so she could see her. Snow knit her brows in confusion.

"Wh- what happ- happened?" she asked weakly. _Why did speaking suddenly take so much energy?_

The maid gently placed a hand atop hers and eyed her warily. She really didn't want to scare Snow, but she had a right to know. "You fainted dear." She said carefully, "I found you in the bathroom violently ill. There was spilled cayenne all over the floor and you were huddled in a little ball in the corner, looking very green." Snow tried to sit up as Johanna spoke, but the nurse gently pushed her back down, "Hush now," she admonished. "I'll only tell you this if you remain still. You must rest." Snow flopped back on herpillows, she felt exhausted. How long had she been asleep?

Johanna continued, "I tried to pick you up and carry you back to bed, but-"

Suddenly, Snow's mind was flooded with memories. Johanna came toward her, but it wasn't Johanna; it was Cora. Her face was emotionless and terrifying. She knew what she wanted, and she wasn't going to leave until she got it. She'd come back to claim Snow's heart!

The little girl shrunk further into the wall, trapping herself in the corner, wishing desperately to become invisible. Then the woman changed. She was Johanna again, smiling warmly and whispering comforting phrases and reassuring Snow that everything was going to be all right. The girl stared at her maid for a moment, unsure what to do. Johanna took a small step toward her. Just as the princess loosened her death grip on the sides of the wall, Cora's bone-chilling insane laugh rang in her ears. Snow shut her eyes. When she opened them Regina's mother was standing in Johanna's place, reaching a hand toward Snow, aimed straight at her chest. Snow ducked between the woman's legs and ran out of the bathroom, not sure where to go. She looked behind her, but Cora wasn't there, Johanna was. Snow no longer cared though. She just kept running. She didn't dare look back again. It didn't matter who was after her, Snow feared that one would turn into the other and as long as there was a doubt in her mind that the woman behind her was not the loving nursemaid that had cared for her, but the evil witch who wanted her heart, she could not get caught.

The chase went on until Snow could no longer feel her legs. When the woman, Snow was too afraid to see which it was, did catch her, she remembered letting out a long, blood-curdling, petrified scream and then…nothing.

Johanna's voice pulled her back to the present. "That's when you fainted." She was saying, "You were very warm, and incredibly disoriented. I was going to send for the doctor but-"

Snow shook her head, eyes pleading. She tried to sit up again "No, P-please! The King," she whispered fearfully. What would happen if a doctor came? What if they saw her bruises? They'd undoubtedly want to know what happened. She could tell them about Cora, but any good doctor would know some of her injuries were far too healed to be from last night. And if they found out about her father…

"Shh, I know, I know. Don't worry, I haven't sent for anyone." she tried her best to comfort the little girl. Snow sighed in relief.

"But we must do something," she bit her lip. "You're fever has only gotten higher and you've been having…" Should she really tell her such a thing? Or should she spare her the worry? Johanna wondered. Snow was watching her curiously, anxious to hear what she was going to say. Johanna looked at the girl. She was only fifteen, but she had had more troubles, seen more sorrow, and been shouldered with more responsibility than many people twice her age. She deserved to know. _ "_…fits." The nursemaid finally said.

Snow knit her brow in confusion. "Fits? What do you-"

And then it started. Colors danced before her eyes, the room spun and she felt as though she were going to be sick. She shook violently, thought she was falling. And then…blackness.

_King George paced back and forth in front of the mirror, waiting impatiently. Suddenly a dark blue mist encompassed the glass surface. She was here. _

_"Milady?" King George asked as the fog cleared to reveal the sorcerous, having now traded her midnight blue robe for those of the blackest black and a scarlet blood red. "You look-"_

_"Is it done?" Cora's no nonsense tone cut off the King._

_ "Just as you requested .The potion took hold not but 12 hours ago. The girl is sick as can be. _

_"Excellent! I always warned Regina that love was weakness; now she will have no choice but to marry the King, if only to stay with her precious Snow…while she can." Cora laughed wickedly, savoring her victory. _

_George looked at her aghast, "You don't mean… you never said it would kill her!"_

_Cora sneered "Well, what did you expect dearie? Happiness and rainbows just because my daughter gets married?" Cora grinned at the sheepish expression on the Kings face. _

_"Oh my dear, the world doesn't work that way, you know that as much as anyone. What about your little wife, what was her name again, Annie? Agatha?" Cora laughed as the King's face flamed an angry red. _

_"Andrina! You will not use my wife against me again! You promised if I did this, you would bring her back to me!"_

_"And have I not come through on that promise?" the sorceress feigned innocence. _

_"That poor innocent creature lying limply in my bed is not my wife." He spat in disgust. "You may have given back her heart, but you still have her soul! She trembles with terrible visions, visions of you and what _you_ took from us! All she sees when she closes her eyes is you, holding her heart as you crushed our son's in front of us! She is devastated, she's afraid of everyone, and she thinks I'm out to murder her!" he was so angry he wondered if smoke was coming out of his ears. _

_Cora simply smiled coyly, "I did all I could," she taunted him._

_"You've done nothing!" he boomed. "I should've never trusted you. Mark my words Cora Mills, you may be safe in that blasted Wonderland now, but when you come back, you will be at my mercy!"_

_King George hurled the mirror at the wall with all his might. Cora's cackle echoed through the room the glass shattered. _

_He had been played. Bamboozled. He was a spineless rat and there was nothing he could do to repair the past, but he knew how to make sure that little girl did not have to play the role that wretched Queen of Hearts had intended for her. He contemplated for a moment, but saw no other option. Deals like these never did end well, but this time he was prepared to pay the price "Rumplestilkin, I summon thee." he shouted._

_ "My, my, dearie," the disgusting imp giggled "aren't we a little pawnbroker as of late, first a deal with the Queen of Hearts and now a summons of the Dark One. What could ever make you so…desperate?" he asked as he inched closer to the King._

_George turned toward him and started to speak, but before he could say anything, Rumple wagged his finger knowingly, "Ah, don't tell me." he circled the king, who followed the man, if he was one, with his gaze. "Is it a loved one?"_

_ George didn't react beyond an eye blink, but the imp apparently saw through him. "Ah, you _do _have a problem with a loved one."_ _Then he tapped his long, grungy finger on his chin thoughtfully. "But that isn't the root of the predicament…is it?" he giggled in that creepy way of his, making the King tense._

_"Is it a recent deed you've done or-" then he glanced at the shattered glass. "It is! Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for the girl?" he laughed. _

_"How did you-" George started, but Rumple silenced him. _

_"I know everything, dearie." _

_"Can- can you heal her?"_

_"I can do as you ask, but-"_

_"Yes, I know all magic comes with a price. I'm prepared to do whatever you require."_

_Rumple laughed devilishly. "Oh, this is not a price you will pay, but a price your son will pay."_

_George knit his brows "My son? But I haven't any-"_

_"Oh, but you will. One day you will call one me again, begging for a son. And I will grant your wish…for a price. That is when you will pay me. But this little trick? It's on him." The imp snapped his fingers. "She should be healed by morning."_

_"Wait I-" but before the king could utter another syllable, Rumplestilskin vanished in a puff of smoke. _

The next morning, Snow awoke, weak, but no longer feeling as ill as she used to be. Johanna still insisted she stay in bed for a few more days, if only to be sure she was well again. The princess obliged, but she knew she would be fully healed by the next morning. As much as this relieved her; for she was getting sick of staying in her room, but at the same time the concept of walking around the palace again unnerved her. What would her father say? More importantly, what would he _do_?

Snow had grown quite used to the absence of yelling and hitting in the past day or so, but as everything good in her life, she knew it wasn't to last. She had duties to her father and to her people. She couldn't forget that, no matter how much she wanted to. The princess swallowed back her fear and attempted to forget, she still had one more day to rest. She wanted to relish the peace and quiet well she still had it.

Regina stood pacing in her father's living room as the sun shown brighter in the sky.

"Regina, sweetheart," her father chided. "Stop pacing, you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

"I'm sorry Daddy," Regina said as she came to a halt and turned to face him, chewing her bottom lip, "I'm just soo nervous. What if I can't do this?"

"Oh 'Gina," her father cooed, pulling her into a firm hug. "I know you're scared, but sometimes being afraid can be good. When you reach your goal, you'll feel like you can do anything."

"But what if it's not enough?" Regina's voice wavered, "What if I can't save her? How do I even find Sapphire again? What if she won't help us? What if-"

"Regina, baby, you need to calm down," Daniel interrupted on his way down the staircase. "Everything is going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure of that?" the girl asked, she was beginning to panic now, thinking of her mother, of all the dark powers magic could have if she let it. She thought she was ready to do this last night. She wanted to face her fear and prove her mother wrong. She was so sure… And now? Now all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and hide. _Magic?_ What in the name of the Enchanted Forest had she been thinking? She couldn't learn _magic, _not with all the implications and pain it had caused her! That _she _could cause to other people if she had it. No there was just no way this was going to happen.

But what about Snow? Those sweet, tender brown eyes that looked at her as though she were the only hope the princess had left. If Regina didn't help her, who would? She slumped against the wall, putting her head in her hands. "I'm such a coward," she whispered.

Suddenly, she felt a strong set of arms wrap around her. She leaned heavily into her fiancée's chest. "You know that's not true," he soothed, rubbing circles on her back.

"It is!" she gasped, as her breathing became more rapid. "I am and I always have been. With my mother, with my relationship with you, even when I trained my horse!" A small sob escaped her lips, "I've never done anything brave, how am I supposed to do this?"

Daniel felt her tears soaking his sweater, but he didn't care. "'Gina, look at me," he gently placed his hand under her chin, coaxing her to look up at him.

"Do you know why I fell in love with you?" he asked fondly.

Regina shook her head, her eyes pleading.

"Because you are the kindest, prettiest, funniest, and most _courageous _girl I've ever met."

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course, he gently kissed her forehead, "Day after day you fought against your own mother to be with me, to ride Rocinante, to have a day for yourself, to banish your own mother, to make your _own_ happy ending. Only someone truly brave could do those things my dear. Only the boldest are willing to defy their own family to go after what they want. Especially against a woman as powerful as Cora Mills."

"Do you really think so?" Regina breathed, trying to take in all that he had said. True, her mother had been frightening, but she was her mother. Regina had always thought her choices to disobey her were wrong.

But she also knew she couldn't life her life that way. Did going after her dreams really constitute enough courage in her to face the thing she was most afraid of; could she live up to Snow's belief in her?

"He's right, you know," her father commented. He came up and wrapped his arm around his daughter and son-in-law.

"Daddy?"

"Regina, when you were younger, and I would see what Cora did to you, I wanted so much to stop it. But I just couldn't." he squeezed her arm, "I wasn't brave enough. And that kills me every day."

"Oh, Daddy, you don't need to-"

"Oh, I do sweetheart," he cut her off. "You are my daughter. I should've been there to protect you and I wasn't."

Regina hugged him to her.

"What I didn't do haunts me everyday. And it amazes me how quickly you've grown up into the beautiful woman who stands here now, even with my horrible mistakes."

"It's okay Daddy," she whispered.

"Thank you dear, but I will never be able to have that time with you again," he looked away quickly, blinking rapidly. He cleared his throat and then continued. "However, I can help you now. I have faith in you my dear," he said earnestly.

"We both do." Daniel kissed her again.

"I know you're scared, but you can do this." Her father said determinedly.

"And we'll be there every step of the way," affirmed Daniel.

Regina looked around her, her eyes filling with grateful tears. She wasn't any less afraid, but she was ready to face it. If not for herself, then for them. Her father, her Daniel, her little princess; they were counting on her. And she would not let them down.

She walked to the door and unlocked it; she had a hunch where to find Blue now. There was no going back. She would live up to Snow, live up to her and for her. Because they were family.

**Review please and let me know what you think :)**


	5. All Magic Comes With a Price

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is now a Halloween treat since I couldn't get it up by Sunday like I hoped. I would think I was done and then it just kept getter longer and longer haha. I've decided I'm going to post every two weeks on Sundays after Once, with maybe a one shot here or there. Unless of course I get on some crazy writing spree, then there'll be more posts more often. Anyway, hope this was worth the wait and as always I love reviews! ****Enjoy and Happy Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

5

**All Magic Comes With a Price **

"So, have you thought any more about what kind of wedding you would like to have?" Daniel asked as he and Regina made their way down the roughly cut dirt path with the sun casting a bright warm glow on the changing autumn leaves.

Regina made a chocking sound in the back of her throat, "Excuse me?" How could he even think of that at a time like this?

Daniel chuckled softly, "Surely you haven't forgotten we're to be married soon?" he chided playfully.

Regina bit her lip, unsure how to respond. Instead she looked around her, marveling at how different the forest looked from a few nights ago. Following Snow through the trees as she made her way to her palace, the twisting branches had loomed over them ominously, warningly. Almost as if they knew the horrors that the princess was willingly submitting herself to by going back to the place that was supposed to be her home. Now, in the daylight, they seemed to be attempting to shield the couple, offering Regina protection as she ventured closer and closer to the stables.

That's where she was hoping -and dreading- she might be able to contact Sapphire again. It was the first, and only, place they'd seen her, so it was all Regina had to fall back on. She'd been trying to focus her energy, psyching herself up for the daunting task ahead, and then out of the blue her fiancée wants to talk about their wedding? Now? Did he not care for Snow after all? Did he not realize this plan they were following was a risk to _all _of their lives should they get caught, including his? How was he so calm?

Daniel squeezed her hand, "Come now love. I can see you're still nervous, and I don't blame you, but it isn't good for you. It's hard to focus on _anything _when all you think about is what might go wrong. You must try to think of happier things."

_Oh so _that's _why he brought it up, _Regina sighed, relieved. She snuggled closer to him and kissed him, "How did you get so smart?" she murmured against his chest.

" I met you," he simply shrugged, earning himself another passionate kiss and a light girlish giggle.

"Now," he said attempting to keep her talking before her thoughts could wander off again. "First thing's first, where would you like to have the ceremony?"

Regina furrowed her brow, "I'm not even sure there will be a ceremony dear. Even if we manage to rescue Snow, Leopold will surely realize she is gone and then he'll send search parties and-" Daniel put a calming finger to her lips.

"Shh, this is supposed to be your fantasy darling. Pretend none of that is happening. If you could have a wedding with anything you wanted, right now, what would it be like?"

"Hmm," Regina tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well, I suppose I'd have it somewhere wild with lots of flowers. It'd be a simple ceremony, just you, me, Daddy, and…Snow."

Daniel brushed a stray tear from her check, "And what else?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I don't want to wear a white dress, I've always liked blue. So maybe something ivory with blue flowers, like the color from my riding jacket," she smiled.

"That's always been my favorite color on you."

Regina blushed, "and Snow could wear a simple blue bridesmaids dress with a dark blue sash, and we could both have big bunches of colorful flowers and-" she stopped, realizing she was rambling and looked at Daniel "What about you?"

Her fiancée simply hugged her closer "My fantasy," he whispered quietly in her ear, "is right here." He kissed her cheek and tickled her sides affectionately, "As long as I have you, nothing else matters. Regina nestled herself deeper into him and they stayed there for the rest of the walk.

* * *

Before Regina knew it, they were standing by the front doors of her beloved horse barn; the very same doors that Cora had used to trap them here only two nights ago. She squeezed Daniel hand on more time, and then resultantly inched away from his comforting embrace to stand on her own. She rolled her shoulders back and fixed her gaze straight ahead attempting to enter the stable appearing calm and confident. This was one thing her mother taught her that she truly did take pride in. Though Regina did not agree with Cora's theory to _never _show one's true feelings, she knew some times were more appropriate than others. Right now, the former future Queen wanted Blue to know she was ready for this, should the fairy choose to help her, even though in reality she was trembling inside. With Daniel behind her, she made her way to the center of the stables, the exact spot she had kneeled with little Snow when she feared her to be dead.

She turned to Daniel and bit her lip, knitting her brows in confusion. "What now?" she wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure love. Perhaps we just have to-" but he didn't get to finish before the simmering blue light appeared behind Regina once again.

"I sensed your distress," Sapphire said gently as her fairy form came into view, "Something has happened, what is it?"

Regina spun around, "Sapphire," she gasped, "You startled me."

The fairy chuckled lightly, her laugh like the soft chiming of jingle belles, "I'm sorry my dear girl. I had no intent of frightening you. I merely sensed the air of concern that surrounded you and your beloved as you approached the stables,"

Regina's expression became somber and the gleam disappeared from her eyes. She looked anxiously to Daniel, thoughts coming back once again to her little princess trapped in the palace with her dreadful father.

The change did not go unnoticed by Blue, "I see my concerns are valid?" she sympathized, "Please tell me what has happened. Is it… Snow?"

Regina's eyes suddenly filled with tears hearing Sapphire say her name so slowly, carefully, as if she already knew the girl's fate, and it was not a pleasant one. She tried furiously to brush them away. She was tired of crying. More than that, she wasn't _supposed _to be crying, not here. She was supposed to be strong for Snow! Daniel's arms wrapped around her and helped her to focus. She took a few breaths, trying to calm herself. Daniel gave her his handkerchief and she dried her face. "I'm sorry," she apologized, turning away from her fiancée's embrace and back to the fairy.

"No need to be sorry, Regina," The girl blinked. It was odd to hear Sapphire say her name, though she couldn't imagine why, "It's obvious you care for the princess,"

Regina nodded vigorously, "I do. So much."

Blue smiled, "And I am glad to hear that," she paused, "Now, I know it will be hard, but I need you to tell me what happened,"

There it was again. That strange tone that made Regina think the fairy already knew; that she may have known for a long time. She shook her head; there was no way Blue knew, she would've told them. _Right?_

* * *

Daniel tapped her arm and Regina came out of her trance. She glanced at the fairy once more and then cleared her throat. It didn't matter what she knew or didn't know. Regina had a plan and she intended to stick to it. "Well," she began, "I- that is we-" she gestured to herself and Daniel, "we think that Snow, that she's being…" another lump was forming in her throat, but she pushed through it, "We have evidence that Snow is being severely abused by the King," she finally managed.

The fairy's frown deepened "And how do you know this?" she asked, clearly concerned.

"I-I noticed the first night you came to help us. We offered to walk Snow home after-" her gaze shifted and she gulped- "everything, and she started acting so _strange_. And when she stood up there were these-" Regina shut her eyes as the images from that night threatened to take over her subconscious, "_bruises._ Horrible ugly bruises! They reminded me so much of-" she cleared her throat in order to calm the rising lump of grief, "Well, I assumed my mother had done it and Snow had told her that Daniel and I planned to run."

Blue nodded compassionately and motioned for her to go on, "What happened next?"

"I wanted to get a closer look, but Snow forbid it. When we reached the edge of the woods, she said she could get home on her own…"

Blue raised an eyebrow.

"I know." Regina said, seeing her skepticism, "I thought it was odd too. And the look on her face- Well, I just knew something was wrong. There was something e didn't know," she took a deep breath. "I knew she wouldn't let me follow her, so I gave her the lantern and let her go ahead. We waited until she was out of sight and then Daniel and I made our way to the castle…" Regina was quiet for a long time. Blue put a comforting hand on her arm. "We saw…" Regina shook her head; she couldn't divulge Snow's vulnerability like that; though since the fairy had seen the princess die and be resurrected, the girl knew she was keeping the violent information private more for her sanity than anything else.

She glanced at Daniel.

"It doesn't matter what we saw," he said, saving his fiancée from any more mental torture. "What matters is Snow is in danger and we need your help."

Blue shook her head, "I had my suspicions, but from what you two have told me, it's far worse than I imagined. I will do whatever I can to help."

Daniel shot daggers at the fairy. He let go of Regina and stepped closer to her. He wondered how many punches it would take to kill her. "_You knew?"_ he spat, disgusted, "You knew all this time and you've done nothing! You brought her back to life and you _knew _that she would only come back to suffering! What kind of fairy are you?!" He lunged at her then, and she darted away, causing him to fall forward into a pile of hay. Regina was at his side in an instant.

"Daniel!" she admonished, helping him get to his feet, "You mustn't hurt her!"

Her fiancée eyed her incredulously, "Are you _kidding me _Gina?! How can you stand there and defend her? She _let_ Snow go back to that wretched man!"

"I'm sorry!" Sapphire cried from the other end of the stables, "I had no choice!"

"That's bull!" Daniel shouted, "You had the power to bring her back from death, and you want us to believe you couldn't rescue her from her own father? You're despicable!" he tried to attack her again, but Regina held him back.

"I know it looks bad," she said calmly, "but she has to have some kind of explanation."

Truthfully, she wanted to maim the little winged sprite as well, but she knew fighting was not going to rescue Snow. They were wasting time here. She left Daniel, silencing his objections with a glare of her own, and walked briskly over to the fairy.

* * *

"Make no mistake," she asserted, making sure to emphasize the bite in her tone, "I am no less angry than my fiancée here. However I believe you deserve a chance to explain yourself."

Blue nodded gratefully, "Thank you," she sighed, but Regina's stare only grew more menacing.

"You're welcome," she said icily, "But; if I am not satisfied, you will be nothing more than a pile of pixie dust when we are done with you. Am I understood?" Blue nodded vigorously, eyes wide with terror. It hurt Regina to know that Blue was afraid of her, if only for a moment, and it scared her how much she'd just sounded like Cora, but she quickly reminded herself that she was not doing this out of spite, but affection for her little princess. They needed the fairy if their plan was going to succeed and right now, that meant understanding _exactly _whom they were working with. "Good," she said, "Now what do you mean you had no choice?" she eyed Blue curiously; she sighed.

"According to ancient Fairy Law, fairies are only allowed to directly interfere in the life of any one mortal twice. The first time I helped Snow was the other night, with you two," she nodded at Regina and Daniel. "She looked so happy when I left…"

"But…" Regina prodded.

"I don't know," Blue shrugged, "something just seemed…wrong." When I went back the next day, Snow was sick in bed and covered in bruises that hadn't been there before."

"She's sick?!" Regina asked. She glanced worriedly at Daniel, it was worse than they thought!

"I don't know," Blue confessed, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We just…can you tell us what happened? And quickly?"

"Certainly. I heard Snow and her maid mumbling about the doctor, and what the King would do and… I had to help her. I went to the rest of the Fairy Council to request permission to help her again, as my first act was quite an expulsion of our magic and I wasn't sure if they'd allow me to help her again so soon, but I was sure they couldn't leave the princess like she was…is, I guess…" she looked down, cleared her throat, and continued. "When I got there, they told me there was nothing I could do, I'd already helped her twice," she shook her head miserably.

Regina raised an eyebrow, "What? But you just said…"

"I know! I told them I had only just met her and there was no way I could've helped her before, but they didn't believe me. They said something about last year and a forbidden magic candle and…" she blinked back a pool of tears "they said if I helped her again they'd…they'd take my wings!" at this point the tears started to spill over, "I'm- I'm sorry! But I, I just, I couldn't- I'm sorry!"

Regina suddenly felt for the fairy, "I understand," she said.

Blue dried her eyes, "I was coming to get you, but then- you found me instead," she smiled slightly then.

Regina returned it, "I guess we did."

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Daniel said as he came over and wrapped his arms around Regina.

Sapphire smiled kindly, "It's all right. And I promise I'll do whatever I can to help."

Regina bit her lip; this was the chance she was waiting for, she had to say something before she lost her nerve, "In the case," she fidgeted nervously. Daniel gave her an encouraging smile. "I need to ask you something."

"Anything, as long as it is in my power."

"Does…does teaching someone something count as direct interference?"

Blue knit her brows in confusion.

Regina let out her breath in a woosh, "Does teaching _magic _count?"

"You want to learn magic?" Sapphire asked. Regina nodded uncertainly. "Well no, it doesn't count. Teaching and giving advice is helping you do something for yourself, not doing it for you. But honey, are you sure? I mean with your mother and all…"

But Regina nodded determinedly and Daniel squeezed her hand, "It's the only way to save Snow," she whispered quietly.

Blue's face stretched into a warm, proud smile, "Then of course,"

Regina beamed, "Thank you."

"I told you, I'm at your service dear. Now, what do you want to learn?"

"Well…" Regina shifted her weight from foot to foot "nothing too dangerous. Honestly I'm still kind of afraid because of…you know."

Blue's expression pitied her, "Oh my dear," she went over and touched her arm gently, "you are not Cora, you proved that the other night."

Regina's cheeks reddened at the complement. "Thanks," she whispered, "Now, um, my father said something about a…disguising spell?"

"Ah, you want to learn a Cloaking Spell."

Regina shook her head.

"Well, that is a tricky piece of magic," Blue said, more to herself than to the couple, "but I suppose…being raised by Cora Mills…and to use such powers for good…" she turned back to face Regina and Daniel, smiling. "Let me see your hands."

Regina leaned against Daniel, shuddering at the mention of her mother's name. Daniel gave his fiancée a reassuring squeeze on the shoulders, "Happy thoughts," he whispered affectionately in her ear, "riding Rocinante, baking cakes," then his voice dropped another octave, "what you want to happen on our wedding night," he cooed seductively.

The last remark sent a satisfying tingle down the brunette's spine. She gave her fiancée a contented, relaxed mumble, leaning into him a bit father and squeezing his hand before standing up and joining Blue in the center of the stables, where she was now the size of a regular human. Blue held out her hands, palms up, and indicated for Regina to grab them. She raised her arms, but stopped just before placing her hands in the fairy's. "It, it won't hurt will it?"

Blue chuckled softly, "No, dear," she assured, "I just need to test your powers, get a feel for how strong they are."

Regina's eyes grew wide; she already had magic? "My powers?" she asked alarmed, "But, I've never used magic before!" Had her mother done something to her when she was younger? Given her powers without her knowledge? She cast a distressed glance at her stable boy, who could only shrug.

Blue squeezed her arm reassuringly, "Everyone has magic in them dear; people are born with it, it's in their DNA. Most never learn how to wake in from their subconscious and put it to use, but it's always there."

"Everyone has it? Even, say, Daniel?"

"Yes dear, even Daniel has magic," Daniel looked up at that remark, confused and stricken. This caused Blue to laugh outright.

"Don't worry, it isn't going to just jump out and hit you, it's not a disease! For most, it takes _years _of practice to summon magic, let alone use it. Trust me," she smiled.

_"Years?"_ Regina gulped. They didn't _have _years. _Snow _didn't have years. "But what makes you think I-"

"You," Sapphire interrupted, "are a special case my dear. You've been around magic all your life; that genuinely makes its influence stronger."

Regina chewed her lip, "But, what if-"

Sapphire smiled, "I know, you're nervous, especially given your-past, but I trust you. I _believe _in you."

"We both do," Daniel smiled fondly.

"Now," said Blue, "give me your hands, and think happy thoughts,"

The comments made Regina smile. She took a deep breath and released it slowly as she closed her eyes and placed her hands in Sapphire's waiting palms.

* * *

It was hard to describe what the brunette felt just then. Sapphire's magic swelled, warm and comforting, it came closer and closer to Regina, who was anxious to bask in its glow. It was all the love Regina had been deprived of as a child. Cookies baking when she got home from school hugs and kisses before bed at night, presents on Christmas morning…it was the best feeling the world. The brunette tried to hold on that feeling, to meet Blue's magic in the middle, as she was sensing she was supposed to. She closed her eyes tighter and concentrated, but something held her back. Every time she felt the pressure rise in her chest, a satisfying tingle in her fingers, signaling she was doing something right, she felt a dark, gloomy force stop it from happening. It reminded her of her mother. Of all the abuse and unhappiness Cora represented. Of her spiraling depression, years ago. Of the lives her mother almost took from her. Both Snow's - and hers.

Finally, she couldn't hold on anymore. Regina opened her eyes and wretched her hands out of Sapphire's panting heavily from the effort the experience had taken. Daniel was at her side right away.

"Are you all right? What happened?"

Regina shrugged to catch her breath "I'm…f-fine," she wheezed, sounding winded and exhausted, even to her own ears.

"Are you sure? What happened?" he repeated, obviously concerned.

"I-I'm not sure," Regina said. They both looked at Sapphire, who was wearing a perplexed expression, "What did I do?" the brunette asked, immediately regretting pulling away from the fairy so suddenly, Look, I- I'm sorry I pulled out like that. I just…" she hung her head and trailed off.

Blue came over and wrapped her arms around the girl, "No dear," she soothed, "it wasn't you. I- I never knew she'd had such an _effect _on you." Regina knew at that moment the fairy had witnessed her memories when they were connected. She nodded into the woman's shoulder, silently saying a prayer of thanks that she hadn't said her mother's name aloud. If Daniel knew all that she had been through…she shook her head. She didn't even want to think about that. He knew enough, but there was so much yet to tell. And so much she wondered if she'd ever be ready to face.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, stepping away from Blue's embrace.

"Well," she mused, "with time, I believe you could learn to overpower your mother's influences." Regina was about to object that they didn't have _time_, they needed to get to Snow as soon as humanly possible, but Sapphire beat her to it, "But since I know you want to get to the princess as soon as you can," she continued, "I will cast the Cloaking Spell on the both of you for now."

Regina smiled her thanks. Blue snapped her fingers and the couple grew to be unrecognizable. Regina's eyes remained the same, but she became a pale skinned auburn haired beauty with long locks tucked neatly in a perfect, flowing braid. The simple top and pants she borrowed from her father had been exchanged for an outfit similar to her favorite riding clothes, except her usually teal jacket and breeches were now a pale, spring green. Stylish black riding boots adorned her feet. Regina's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. Turning to see Daniel, she gasped. His plain stable hand garments had been replaced with a royal blue tailored jacket with gold trim on the collar and in the center alongside a row of identically colored buttons. He had light grey pants and carried an official looking travel bag. His hair remained in the messy long style Regina adored so much, but instead of a sandy brown, it was now midnight black.

Regina beamed at Blue, "Thank you, this is incredible!"

Blue smiled kindly, "Of course my dear. Now listen, you, Regina, will pose as Snow White's new riding instructor, Deirdre."

Regina nodded.

"And Daniel, you are her knew Literature teacher, Vince."

"But doesn't she already-?"

The fairy's eyes twinkled, "I'll make sure he takes a…sudden leave of absence."

"How can we ever repay you?" Regina asked.

Blue waved her off with a sweep of her hand, "No payment needed dear, this is what I do. And truthfully, I'm rather fond of the three of you," she said.

"Well, thank you, thank you so much. Come on Daniel, we can't lose any more time!" They started toward the door, but Blue called out to them.

"Before you go,"

"Yes," Regina said, turning back toward her.

"When you take Snow, and you are a safe distance from the castle, call upon me and I'll remove the spell, we can't have the King recognizing you when he undoubtedly sends search parties to look for the lost princess."

Regina shook her head vigorously, "We will," she assured her, turning to leave.

"Oh, and dear?" Regina whirled around a second time, "I know your mother is wrong, you'll be a great sorceress one day. And I'd be happy to train you."

Regina simply nodded followed Daniel out the door.


End file.
